


of drakes and steel minds

by ayebydan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo/Fili - Freeform, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Bella gets the Arkenstone and she gets it to Thorin but the Dragon follows and drags her and Fili by their feet across half of Arda before dropping them. They have to learn to work together to get home. Wherever that may be.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli, Femme!Bilbo/Fili
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	of drakes and steel minds

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for months hoping I would write more but. Thinking chap ones get chap twos out

Belladonna Baggins runs for her life as the dragon roars behind her and climbs up onto its lumbering feet, setting off more avalanches of colds and silvers and jewels as it goes. The sound of piles of gold and other treasures collapsing around the beast as it wakes thunders in her ears as she hurries along the passage she had crept so slowly along before. Never before does she think a Hobbit has made so much _noise_.

She throws herself out of the mountain door just as the dragon, Smaug, smashes through another entrance and shoots fire to the sky with an angry roar. The dwarrow scatter around her screaming and she throws the bright gem she had found on her path at Thorin in desperation as if willing it to contain some unknown magical power that could stop the dragon that Thror had simply not had time to use. 

It is hopeless and Thorin’s wide eyes tell her such as she clambers to her feet and runs once more. Her red face is a mess of tears and snot and filth her entire body shivers when she hears the dragon roar once again. Stumbling over her large feet she attempts to make for the stone staircase they had so diligently climbed what feels like an age ago now. With a thunder of tumbling rock the dragon lands on the side of the mountain and Bella shrieks. It takes her off guard when his taloned foot swoops down and takes her in his grasp, plucking her from the ground as a Hobbit would a berry from a bush. Another terrified scream and deep guttural sounds of the dwarves’ secret language fills her ears as she is pulled further and further into the air. In horror, she sees a flash of golden hair and the swing of a silver sword.

Smaug has Fili grasped with his other paw.

Further roars from above and her ears feel like they may truly be bleeding from the height and the speed at which the dragon hurls them all across Arda. She is powerless to do anything other than meekly kick with her feet but they meet nothing but cold air.

‘ _This is it. This is how I die. And I am going to take a Crown Prince of a distant Dwarven Kingdom with me. Father is going to be mortified when I meet him in Yavanna’s Garden,_ ’ Bella thinks dimly as she plummets rapidly towards the ground, barely registering as Fili grasps through the air and pulls her to him by her skirts. Dimly she is aware of ripping fabric and then his strong arms around her. When they do start to fall through the ceiling of trees below he somehow turns them until he is taking the brunt of it all. Though she is still whipped by twigs and branches and the descent makes her head scream and her ears ring even worse than before, it saves her. _He_ saves her. Fili takes the ground and the impact and for a moment Bella thinks she has killed him. 

Until he is writhing beneath her, unrecognised words falling from his lips, and his whole body tense and somehow distraught.

“Mahal’s _balls_ that hurt. Let’s not do that again.”

Bella makes a noise somewhere between a sob and a snarl and rolls off Fili. Without pause, she begins prodding at him and pulling at his buttons and ties immediately to check for injury, the rigid wooden buttons and tightly wrapped leather causing her to scowl as she tries to fight back even more tears. When she begins to paw at his white shirt and pull it from his breaches his hands cover hers, thick strong fingers wrapped around her far more delicate wrists as he stops her, “Steady on there, Mistress Baggins. Ain’t that sort of fellow.”

That gets him a slap to his ribcage that makes him wince. 

“I am making sure that nothing is broken you damn fool! And what on earth were you thinking anyway?”

“I figured that if I did not make it from the fall then perhaps you would and then you could go on. As much as I could think in the time available that is.”

“Go on? Go on where Master Fili? With what? Swinging one of your great swords around? I dare say I could hardly lift one!”

“To be fair, you have not tried, Mistress Baggins. You never did take them from me in your home,” Fili says with a quip of his moustache and a slight blush on his cheeks. “When the pot was lean on the meat and such you had it filled with other things though I know we did not always seem grateful as a group. You are a capable lass. I mean Miss. I mean Mistress. I mean-”

“Shut up, Master Fili.”

Scowling Bella moves back onto her haunches and Fili slowly makes his way up into a seating position. Nothing seems to be broken which is a miracle itself given Fili had landed half on one of the aforementioned swords during their fall. Its twin is nowhere to be seen which Bella is sure will be of great irritation to the young Prince once he realises but is the least of their concerns for now. Bella is no warrior but she has no doubt that he will be covered in bruises by nightfall. And that won’t bode well. 

Glancing around all she can see is treetops and there is no sign of the mountain. A glance at Fli’s grim face suggests that he has realised the same thing. 

“At least the beast is gone.”

“But where are we?! Where on Arda are _we_?” Bella wails as she gets to her feet and wanders from one side of the clearing to the other. 

“We could be a hundred...two hundred miles from the Mountainside. Ach, I do not know! I did not study this! I studied war and politics but Thorin always thought that the geography would come later” Fili grumbles each sentence out as he rolls over and uses his sword as a crutch to get to his feet while still wincing and Bella feels guilt boil in her gut as she moves towards him. 

“But I did,” says Bilba shyly as she grasps at his arm, slipping it over her small shoulders and taking some of his weight before leading him to something that doesn’t look aggressive but will support him and after everything that will do enough. “I did. Sit down. Let me think, okay? My father collected maps. He never wanted to go anywhere but he collected maps. Strange I know. I will work out where we are and then….well you are a might warrior are you not? You will lead us back! I know we were...at battle but I did not see anything I recognised, did you?”

“No,” admits Fili, ignoring her claims of his capabilities and suddenly aware of his own age never mind anything more than that. He waits on her, leading his chin into the top of his sword as he surveys the now pacing Hobbit. 

“Any idea how long we were flying?”

“Hours is all I can say,” Fili admits but it guts Bella like a fish at the market.

“What? I thought it? I thought it a half hour at best? Truly?! Oh, Fili..I-”

“No, no, Mistress Baggins we will not panic. You must have coped as best you could and that is fine. It changes nothing.”

She thinks not and stamps a food in protest, “It changes _everything_.”

“Only the miles to go,” Fili states grimly from his perch, “Now….you were trying to find where we were. Or did your family-”

“No! No. I can….Eru,” she mutters while turning on her heel once more.

And then they hear something that curls both of their innards though only Fili truly understands. 

“The Burning Heaths,” Fili gasps as he falls back, his face pale as he shakes his head and gestures towards Bella to go towards him. “I don’t need a map for that, Mistress Baggins!”

“So you know where we are this is a good thing!”

“No! No, it isn’t. This is Dragon Country. This is where Smaug came from!”


End file.
